The Reason for the Pain
by Hiei17Jaganshi
Summary: He never knew that he was that special. He never knew he did not belong to her. He never knew that the reason for his pain, was her. He wanted a way out, he needed a way out. Maybe she was the reason. Possible yaoi. Kurama/Yusuke
1. Chapter 1

The Reason for Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Sincerity and the plot line for the story. **

* * *

The incandescent glow, danced playfully over the night sky. The moon, dimmed for a particular reason, so that those would were outside could truly understand the true beauty. Those outside, never once, thought lightening could destroy this ever peaceful scenario. They were wrong. The clouds parted, as the lightening struck in front of the large mass, called the Gates to Spirit World intelligence. The doors were forced open, exposing then an entire sea of blue, red, and green. Ogres. The looks of fear and anxiety quickly filled their faces as a cloaked individual stepped in. The black rope masked their figure, not allowing the ogres to know, whether it the individual to be a male or female, but they would all know soon enough.

The figure removed the hood, and shook. A mass of flowing ebony locks fell towards their face, revealing that not only were they a woman, a woman of class and caliber. She smirked, and this one gesture, sent the ogres into frenzy. She giggled at the sight of the supposed help of Spirit World. She raised her hand, violet nails shimmering as each ogre froze, one by one. She smiled. Her long ebony hair followed behind her, as she sauntered over to the main doors. She smirked, dropping her cloak, revealing long caramel colored legs, in a short violet mini-skirt. Her black leather blouse hung loosely off her bust, as she licked her lips. She snapped her fingers. The door flew open.

Behind the desk, seemed to be a toddler, surrounded by women on oars and ogres. All of them trembled in fear, as she took a step closer, the sound of her stiletto resonating through the air. The closer she stepped, the more they trembled. She eyed the one in the middle. The toddler. She stepped her last step in front of the desk, and winked. All of them screamed in terror for they knew she could kill them with one blow if she so chose to do so.

"Koenma, no need for all the fuss, just over me." Her voice sweet and seductive. She placed herself on top of the desk and moved a few strands of hair from her face. She sighed, and looked at her nails, awaiting his response.

"I am quite aware of your powers, Sincerity. I would never meet you in person, without the proper protection." The toddler now stood before her, a perfect teenager, in order to make himself, seem more mature. He felt a minute lump in the back of his throat, but he never let on. He wanted Sincerity to know that he meant business if she tried anything.

"Do you really believe, ogres, and a few female no bodies, can stop me? You are bluffing more than usual." She turned to face him, her look stern and strong. She wanted answers and Koenma, knowing her too well, knew that she was serious.

"No, but I do believe in their ability to retain information from you, if that is what you so choose." He smirked at her, glancing over to a fairly ditzy blue haired girl. She caught the glance, but stayed put. Knowing her orders were only to leave and get help, if it got out of hand, though in her opinion, it had already crossed the line. Koenma, smiled at Sincerity again, only long enough to receive a death glare. An all to familiar death glare. Koenma knew whom it was from, and he laughed. He could never keep a straight face through that.

"Oh, so you think this is a joke?" Lightening rose within the entire room, striking a few ogres in the process. She glared him down, and Koenma's laughter ceased. He knew she had gotten far too serious for her own good. He needed to get help in case this matter, took a turn for the worse. Unfortunately, Sincerity's patience, was wearing thin. She could no longer maintain her anger, for she wanted what was rightfully hers, and it was taken from her years ago, by Koenma and Enma, Koenma's obnoxious father.

"Sincerity, I do not wish to upset, you and I do not take this as a joke. But you know as well as I that you cannot get what you came for. It's just that simple." Koenma tried reasoning, though obviously he could not make her happy with his response. She needed to relax, though Koenma knew he would not be the one to help her with that. He needed to get help quite soon, because how much longer he could sustain her, and keep her happy, he knew not. He needed some sort of comfort in knowing she would remain calm, but he knew that no one could give that too her. He needed to find a way to give her what she wanted, without giving it to her. As crazy and backwards as that thought was, Koenma had no other choice. What she wanted, she was band from.

"You better find a way to get me what I want and quickly, my patience is wearing thin, Koenma. And I will not tolerate waiting any longer than I have too." She ran her fingers down the table, and she looked at Koenma, eyeing the trembling blue haired girl beside him. Her eyebrow raised, again all too familiar expression causing Koenma to snicker, but it was cut short, by Sincerity's eyes. She was unhappy. Koenma knew at this point there was nothing he could do, only wait it out and think of a plan. Though it seemed Sincerity had had with Koenma's stalling technique.

"Sincerity, I promise to try to give you kind of what you want, but I cannot give you the entire package. I know that is what you have wanted for years, but I cannot help you there. My father specifically band you from that and you know as well as I, that I cannot go against his orders. He is still ruler over Spirit World."

"I don't give a rat's ass if he was the ruler of the Universe! Give me what I want!" Her voice carried throughout the entire office, scaring every ogre and person in the room, except Koenma, whom maintained his cool, since he had anticipated that response. He needed to keep her calm, before she took a toll on the entire Spirit World, just for something she did could not obtain.

"Sincerity, I will try my hardest, to work around my father's doing, but he, just as I have said, made the final choice, and I cannot waiver it. He did what he thought was best and I cannot do anything for you."

"Did what he thought was best?" her voice, louder than before, electricity going through the entire office. The blue haired girl looked at Koenma whom slightly nodded. Before she had time to think about what she was doing, she jumped on her oar, and took flight, for the nearest window. Sincerity noticed her and tried to strike her with lightening, but missed her anger to great for her to concentrate on the moving target.

"Quickly Botan! Get help." Koenma knew at this point, that keeping Sincerity at bay would not last. He needed to get help.

"Yes sir!" Botan quickly flew out the window, and towards the sky, in need to the help that was needed. She knew she had to make it quick for they would be unable to help Koenma if she did not get there. _Oh Yusuke, please be home_! Botan flew in that direction, towards the Spirit Detective's home.

Sincerity glared at Koenma, anger stretching over part of her body. Her eyes screamed death, for she needed to kill. Her arm stretched out and before anyone could do anything, wrapped her hands around Koenma's small neck. Her anger was far worse, but she managed to contain it. She let enough air come through Koenma so as to make him answer.

"What do you want?" he managed to choke it out. "Spirit World does not have the gem anymore!"

"I don't want the gem! I want my son!" she screamed. "Give him back to me! Enma stole what was mine! My baby! My life! My hopes! My dreams! Give him back to me!" Koenma's eyes widened in fear and shock. _She's no longer after the gem, she's after the holder of the gem…her son…_Spirit World became filled with lightening and darkness, for Sincerity refused to allow entrance or leaving, until they gave her what she wanted. Her son.


	2. Something is Wrong

The Reason for Pain

Chapter 2: Something is Wrong

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own Sincerity and the plot line for the story. I want to thank all my reviewers and story watchers! And really thank Time on my hands, for giving me that extra kick to write a longer chapter. Here it is, I hope you all like it!**

* * *

The sun blared through the window of the tiny apartment. A minute beep rang through out the room. The dark blue sheets shuffled, confirming a person was underneath, and a caramel colored hand reached for the clock, pushing the off button. The person shuffled under the sheet, and rose. Black hair sprawled across their face, as they rubbed their eyes. _God I hate alarm clocks. Whoever invented them needs a swift kick in the ass._ The person rose and yawned. Yusuke Urameshi. He ran his fingers through his hair. His ears perked up, when a familiar vibration caught his attention. His girlfriend. A familiar pain struck his heart. He needed to tell her he wasn't in love with her anymore. He hadn't been for months. He felt like leading a sick puppy to the hospital for treatment and just leaving it there to die, not caring. He sighed and made a decision. Let it go to voicemail. He glanced at the clock once more. 8:00. _Oh shit_! He had class in twenty minutes. Surprising enough, Yusuke Urameshi, had made his senior year in high school. Though he started a bit later than his friends, he was doing it. Though over the last couple of weeks, getting to first period seemed to be like running with the bulls. Within seconds, the sound of shower water resonated throughout the apartment. Steam came from the bathroom door, as Yusuke stripped down and jumped in. He hissed at the pain of hot water touching his skin. He looked down and noticed a familiar cut reopening. _Shit_. He shook it off, and placed a bit of cold water into the shower, and began to wash.

Minutes into his shower, he heard a knock on his door. He decided to ignore it. It could not have been important, especially this early in the morning. Apparently it was not. Whoever was at the door, left within seconds of knocking. Yusuke shrugged and turned off the shower water. He jumped out and grabbed a towel, drying partially off, draped the towel around his waist and headed for his room. He opened all of his drawers and grabbed a dark blue t-shirt and blue jeans. He loved being in America. He had moved here about two years ago, him and all of his friends. Mostly to get away from Japan, and to start over. No more Spirit Detective work, though Botan has a nasty habit of telling him and begging him for help. So it was almost like he never quit or got fired at all. Yusuke ran his fingers through his hair, though those few strands never seemed to stay out of his face. He smiled at himself and put on his sneakers. He started to head for the door and stopped. He looked down at both his arms. Scars. _Maybe I should get a jacket. Last thing I want is to freak everyone out_. Yusuke grabbed a black jacket with a hood and bolted for the door. He grabbed his backpack and keys on the way out. He opened the door and closed it behind him and sighed. He could skip school today, but he would never hear the end of if from his girlfriend. _Keiko_. He sighed. He should probably get to school. He looked down at his watch and his eyes widened. 8:32! He was so late! He ran down the side walk and down the stairs. He hopped the last part of the railing and ran to his car. White Honda Civic. He had been surprised he got his license but he did it. He opened the door quickly and jumped in. He got ready to start the car when a thought occurred to him. _Wait! Why am I rushing? I'm already late! I'll just go get some coffee_. He smiled to himself as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. He drove down the road until he came to the familiar coffee shop. He pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car. He sighed and undid his seat belt. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a silver looking wallet. Duck tape. He opened his wallet and looked at his money. He smirked. He had enough to get him something, and something for someone else. He put his wallet back and turned the car off. He grabbed his keys and got out, locking the door before closing it. He smirked at the smell of freshly brewed coffee. This he loved. He walked in, and the store was not crowded at all. He walked right up to the line and smiled at the girl behind the counter whom seemed at first to not notice him, but then she did a double take and smiled.

"Hello. Can I help you?" she smiled brightly at him, and made sure to move her hair from her face. Yusuke noticed and smiled. I _have no interest in her, but whatever_.

"Yeah, actually could I get two large Frappucino's? One Vanilla, one Chocolate Chip. Thanks."

"Why certainly. Is there anything else I can get for you?" she winked at Yusuke as she eyed him up and down, her eyes landing on his jeans. She licked her lips and looked back into his eyes, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Um…no, but could you tell me how much? You haven't even rung me up yet." She looked at him puzzled and then realized she had not. She typed in the order and looked at him and frowned. "$8.49." Yusuke snickered. He pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed it to her. She rang him up and gave him his change as he waited. He glanced at his watch once again. 8:49._ I'm probably going to miss first period. Shit. I had a test today. Oh well. I'll do it later_. He sighed, and looked around. There were only a few people. All in business suits. _Must be the time of day for the white collars to come out. That's why they make our classes so early_. Yusuke chuckled to himself. He looked up just as the girl finished the Frappucinos. He smiled at her and grabbed them. He quickly made it to his car, and got in.

"He better thank me for this." He sighed. He normally did not talk out loud anymore, but lately the old habit had seemed to rear its ugly head. He had even caught himself doing it when others were around. Not that he cared; it was just odd, especially at his science table, during third period. The thoughts had started to slip more and more, and he had started to become careless with the visibility of his scars. This morning made that clear. He almost left without a jacket. He had rolled up his sleeves last week, unconsciously and then immediately remembered. His absent mind started to plague him. Yusuke blinked again. He was in the school parking lot. _How the… Not again! This is like the fifth day in a row_! He sighed and grabbed the two Frappucinos and his backpack and keys and got out of the car, locking it as he shut the door. He sighed as he walked up the walkway into his high school. He glanced down at his watch one more time. 9:19. He had made the last ten minutes of first period. He laughed out loud.

"Senora is going to kill me." He trotted up to the Attendance office and opened the door, greeted by the Aides, and the Attendance man, Mr. Jeff. Yusuke smiled at him and grabbed the pen to sign in.

"You're late again, Yusuke? Mrs. Anna is not going to be happy with you."

"Yeah I know, I overslept…again." Yusuke smirked at one Aide in particular. His girlfriend. She looked at Mr. Jeff whom nodded in agreement. She could walk with him to his next class. She grabbed her stuff and went to the door, opening it for Yusuke and walking out behind him.

Yusuke yawned. He needed more sleep. Keiko being quiet next to him did not help at all. He wondered what she was thinking. She had never been this quiet around him before. Usually she would be whining and complaining about him being late, but today, not so much.

"Yusuke, do you still love me?" his heart stopped. He stopped walking and looked at Keiko, whom turned around and looked at him. She stood in her white blouse and long blue jean skirt, and her purple shoulder bag. Yusuke could not believe she asked him that. Here. School. Now. He unfortunately seemed to be lost for words, or rather the words were lodged into his throat begging for an escape but Yusuke would not allow it. He refused to hurt her here, not now.

"Keiko…" he looked away. He could not look into her eyes and lie to her. He would not tell her he loved her. He would not tell her he did not. He would not tell her anything that she wanted to hear. He wanted to just leave and act like this never happened. He did not need this, with his constant sleepless nights and pain. He could not bear to deal with this right now.

"So it's true?" tears welled in her eyes, for the pain was severe for her. She felt as if someone had ripped her heart out of her chest and stepped on it over and over again, and that person was Yusuke. She looked up at him and shook her head from left to right. "No, no it can't be true."

"Keiko…please don't do this now. Please?" Yusuke felt his chest muscles stricken. He swallowed hard and gritted his teeth, his expression fading from sadness to pain. He did not understand why, but this incredible pain in his chest immediately ceased. He sighed, and began to breathe, heavier than normal. Keiko looked up at Yusuke, and noticed the immediate change. Her tears drying and her worry overtaking her.

"Oh my god. Yusuke are you ok?" she went to his side immediately, placing her hands around his waist. He nodded weakly and stood slowly, as the pain went away and his breathing returned to normal.

"Yeah, just a little heartburn," he laughed and stood. "Nothing to worry about." He remembered he needed to get to class. He glanced down at his watch and noticed the time. 9:28. _Oh well so much for getting to Spanish on time. Guess I'll just go wait at the usual spot for Kuwabara_. He blinked and looked down at Keiko, whom had wrapped her arms around him. He smiled slightly. As she let go, he ventured to the meeting spot. Right in front of the cafeteria. He sighed and counted in his head for the bell. _Three. Two. One. Right on time_. Yusuke smirked as he saw Kuwabara walking with another friend, but then smiling when he noticed Yusuke. He strolled over and was surprised when Yusuke handed him one of the Frappucino's.

"Um…thanks Urameshi." Yusuke laughed. He loved Kuwabara's reactions to everything.

"No problem." They both ventured off to class together. English. Advanced Placement English Literature actually. Amazingly enough, both of them had made it. They ventured into English class together. Yusuke sighed. Though he loved the comfortable chairs, he hated sitting in them. They always made him sleepy. He ventured over to his seat, Kuwabara next to him. Yusuke placed his bag on the floor and pulled out his book for the class and his binder. He sighed and looked at Kuwabara. The bell rang, and class started. Yusuke could not even focus long enough to get the lecture notes. Actually the whole entire day went by as a blur. The next thing he knew, the bell had rang for the end of the school day. _Ugh! Not again! I can't go through my classes like this_! Yusuke sighed and ventured out to his car. He thought he would just ride straight home, but he heard familiar foot steps behind him and a loud obnoxious voice afterward.

"Urameshi! Hey wait up!" Yusuke laughed and turned around, Kuwabara running towards him. Yusuke figured it was about a ride, and he smiled at Kuwabara. "Hey…um…can I get a ride? My car is in the shop. My sister took it for a fuel pump change and now it won't start. She took it back today and I had to catch the bus here, like back freshman year. So can I ride?"

"Yeah. Sure. I don't care." Kuwabara's eyes lit up. He hated riding the bus with a passion, and Yusuke being his best friend and actually allowing him to ride made him happy. He followed Yusuke to his car and smiled. The only thing that was clean about Yusuke was himself, and his car. Kuwabara threw his backpack in the back seat at the same time as Yusuke and got in. Kuwabara smiled at Yusuke as he placed his seat belt on and Yusuke started the car and did the same. Yusuke figured he should give Kuwabara some music. He fidgeted with a C.D and turned up the volume. Kuwabara smiled. Rock music. He listened to the song, and did not speak to Yusuke, but noticed Yusuke mouthing the words. Yusuke seemed be drowning himself in music, though before Kuwabara realized it, Yusuke had turned it down. "Hey…um…I hope you're ok, with going to Kurama's for a bit."

"Oh, I don't mind at all Urameshi. I haven't seen him in a while." Kuwabara smiled at Yusuke whom returned the smile. Yusuke sighed as he turned down the street of the all too well known houses. Each one huge and beautiful. Yusuke smiled as he rounded the next corner and got a swift look at the house of his choice. The silver Lexus parked in the yard signified Kurama was home. The three story house seemed to be begging for entry as Yusuke turned the car off and looked at Kuwabara, whom seemed to be debating on taking his back pack or not.

"Leave it. Unless you plan on staying here and doing homework." Yusuke opened the car door, leaving Kuwabara to ponder for a minute, before following Yusuke. They looked up and noticed the curtains on the balcony window moved slightly. "He saw us."

Within seconds the front door opened, and both boys were greeted by Kurama. He smiled at them and waved for them to come inside. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other and smiled and ran to the door and inside the house.

Kurama smiled at them greeting them both with hugs. "Yusuke. Kuwabara. To what great reason do I have your company today?" Yusuke laughed as Kuwabara snickered. Kurama frowned. He could not recall saying anything funny, but obviously he had. He waited for them both to stop, tapping his foot lightly. Yusuke noticed the tapping and stopped immediately, elbowing Kuwabara to get him to stop. He did. They both looked at Kurama sheepishly and decided to tell them about the visit.

"Um…I just came to see you, but Kuwabara rode with me because he had car troubles." Kurama simply nodded. He motioned for the boys to join him on the couch.

"Are either of you thirsty?" they both shook their heads, "Very well then. Please sit." They both took their seats. Yusuke unknown to his consciousness began to tap his foot. Kurama noticed this odd behavior in Yusuke, and knew one of two things could be accurate. _Either he is having issues with sitting down, or he has much on his mind. I will go with the latter_. "Well, do tell me why you are here Yusuke? Obviously it was just not for a visit."

Yusuke glanced at Kurama, and then quickly to Kuwabara. He shook his head in response. _He will not tell me in the presence of Kuwabara_. _It must be important, and he does not wish to share with him. It seems Yusuke's visit will be more reoccurring_. Kurama glanced at Kuwabara, mostly trying to see if Kuwabara had noticed Yusuke's response. He did not. Kuwabara seemed to be more occupied with a book on the coffee table.

"You may borrow that if you would like." Kuwabara jumped at the sound of Kurama's voice in his direction. He looked up and noticed Kurama had stood. Kuwabara looked back at the book, and then to Kurama, and nodded.

"Yeah can I actually? It's the next book for English…want to get a jump start on it." Yusuke flinched at the thought. _Shit_. He had forgotten about getting that book for class. He glanced around; the room at all of Kurama's other books. _I hope he has another one; I may need to borrow it. Though I doubt Kuwabara will finish._ Yusuke glanced at Kuwabara, a smirk playing across his lips. _Though the last few books, he has finished before me._ Yusuke raised an eyebrow. He felt a presence nearby. Before he thought anymore, his demon energy rose, letting the culprit in Kurama's home know to beware. He relaxed when he realized the familiar presence.

"Hey Hiei." Kuwabara jumped. He had not caught Hiei's presence, though he was mostly engrossed in the book. He turned and looked at Hiei. He decided Hiei would not be annoyed today or he would not care, and went back to reading. He unconsciously scooted over, giving Hiei room to sit.

"You never seem to stop amusing me Detective." Yusuke smirked at Hiei. Without a second to spare, Hiei sat between Kuwabara and Yusuke. The four were back together, though it was only for a brief time. Kurama smiled. He missed the old team, more than he could imagine. _Leading normal lives have separated us. Unfortunately that is the price we paid, when we wanted to do this_. Kurama glanced at his watch, and immediately became sad. 3:43. He had to be at a science meeting with his class at 4:00. He looked at his friends and smiled to himself. He sighed and felt he needed to tell everyone.

"As much as it pains me to say this, I must call our little coming together over. I have to be in a class in fifteen minutes. I wish for us to continue this Saturday if that would suffice?" Kurama looked around the room for objections. Yusuke shrugged. _I can make Saturday, I don't have to work_. Kurama and Yusuke glanced at Kuwabara whom simply nodded. Kurama smiled and hugged all his friends, well except for Hiei, whom had perched himself back onto the nearby window sill. Kurama began to walk towards the door, when an unfamiliar pain in his chest took place. _Something is wrong_. He turned to see a disgruntled look on Yusuke's face.

Yusuke gritted his teeth. He felt that unfamiliar pain over take him again. _No not again. Not now_. He reached for his chest with his right hand, gripping his shirt over his heart. Everyone in the room now had all eyes on Yusuke, whom dropped to his knees. Kurama rushed to his aide, just as Kuwabara had. Hiei left his seat and ventured over to see what was wrong. Kurama placed his arms around Yusuke's shoulder, trying to show him comfort. He could not do anything, and this feeling of misery and angst in Yusuke, he hated. Kuwabara looked at Kurama and then back at his ailing friend. He looked at Kurama once more with a look in his eyes. _Should I call the ambulance_? Kurama simply nodded. Kuwabara rushed to the phone, but Yusuke must have caught what they were doing.

"No, no. I'm fine. I promise." Yusuke in his deepest heart knew that he was lying. But he had to reassure his friends, quickly. He let go of his aching chest and tried to stand up, Kurama keeping his hands around him. Yusuke stood. He smiled his normal smile. "See? Nothing but a little heartburn." Yusuke made sure to eye Kurama the most, because he knew he had the most worry. Kurama did not believe Yusuke was well, but he knew there was no arguing with the boy, he would have his way, one way or another. Kurama simply nodded to give Yusuke reassurance.

"Alright Yusuke. Please call me when you get home, you as well Kuwabara." Kuwabara nodded, and Yusuke smiled. He ventured for the door, Kuwabara first, with the book in hand, and out the door. Before Yusuke could leave, Kurama grabbed his forearm. Yusuke turned, to hear a whisper from Kurama. "Please come back, and let us talk about this condition Yusuke. This is more than just a little heartburn." Yusuke simply nodded. He felt the pain return as he headed out the door and into the car. _I can't show Kuwabara I'm in pain_. Yusuke shook it off as best as he could, and decided to take a shortcut to Kuwabara's house.

Hiei stood beside Kurama, a hint of worry in his eyes. "The detective is saying heartburn, we are aware it is more."

"Yes Hiei, much, much more." Kurama sighed and closed the door, as the car went down the road.

Yusuke gritted his teeth, and held back tears. This was the first time this pain had been this eminence. He needed to get home quick. He saw Shizure's car at her job and got an idea. _Drop him off here and get your ass home Yusuke._ Yusuke smiled at Kuwabara and parked by his sister's car. Kuwabara glanced at Yusuke and then sighed.

"Really Urameshi? Again? What do you have to do today?" Kuwabara opened the car door, waiting for a response.

"I have a lot more errands to run; I don't want to keep you out all day." Kuwabara snickered. Yusuke tried to seem happy, but the pain became too severe. He felt like someone was ripping out his heart with their bare hands, why it still beat in his chest.

"Bye Urameshi." Yusuke simply lifted a hand to wave. _Oh god. This hurts so badly. What the hell? These pains have never been this severe. I need to…oh shit! Not again_. Yusuke was home and walking up the railing before he realized he had made it. The pain stuck the hardest on the last step, a cry coming from Yusuke as he fell to his knees, gripping his chest. He quickly got up and raced to his apartment, as fast as his legs would carry. He got into his apartment, just as the rain began to fall outside and inside. Yusuke's eyes watered as the pain took over. It was too much. He could barely breathe. He ventured to his bed, laying in a fetal position, curled up. This was not the Yusuke most people were used to. He was hurting and in pain. Something was wrong.


	3. Destination Night Life

**Authors Note: So guys I am sooooo sorry. I did not realize it was literally a year since I uploaded a chapter. That was completely unintended. I thought I started this year actually so that was my fault. Now i promise I will NOT be waiting another year. Here it is! I hope you like it. Grammar critiques are always welcome!  
**

* * *

**The Reason for Pain:**

** Chapter 3: Destination Nightlife **

There would be no light, coming in through the tiny window of the apartment. There was no movement among the room, the nightlife taking over outside, as there would be a plethora of youths, cascading down the very lit street, to whatever their destination may be. Yusuke groaned, at the feeling of the dark room, and realizing that he was alone, and with his window open. He sat up, stretching, his arm having no circulation since he slept upon it. He could not figure out why his chest would hurt as badly as it had once before. He knew that he would have to ask his favorite red head about the pain later, hoping that he may be able to give him somewhat of an explanation about the entire feat. Yusuke found himself standing by the window, and could not remember how or why he was even there, but he watched as the others danced among the streets, ran with hand bags, holding hands with their lovers, anything they could get their hands on. He felt that the nightlife would be helpful to clear his thoughts, something to do to not think of the pain.

His ears perked up at a familiar noise, the sound of vibrations. He glanced over at the night stand near his bed and watched as his phone danced on and off, letting him know that someone was either calling, or sending him a massive amount of messages. He sighed and strode over to the phone and looked at the name. Keiko. He sighed again. He knew soon he would have to let her go, he wanted to let her go, but he did not want to break her heart. She had fallen in love with him since the day they met, and grew to love him more and more with every year that they stayed together. Yusuke however knew his love for her had faded. He had not even touched her romantically in over four months, in hoping that she would see the distance growing between them, but she had yet to notice. He felt bad for even keeping himself with her, but he felt obligated to answer his phone. He answered without even thinking about why she would be calling him.

"Yeah?" he answered in a dry tone.

"Yusuke! You just disappeared earlier and no one has heard from you all day! I called and left you two voicemails and now I have left you three or four messages! You need to start caring about everyone else, besides you self and answer the messages when people need you Yusuke."

Yusuke twitched from irritation. "Actually I was sleeping, but I guess I should wake myself up from my sleep to answer a question about what I'm doing right?"

"Yusuke…it's seven thirty at night, and you went to sleep in the middle of the afternoon. We have assignments due that you should be doing. Sleeping around is not helpful to your grades."

"For your information, my grades are fine. You don't own every part of my life Keiko and if I choose to come home and take a nap, that's my prerogative not yours. I didn't ask for your damn opinion on anything that I do, and I will not start asking for it now."

"Yusuke, I'm not telling you what to do or trying to own your life! I just know what is best for you and sometimes I don't think that you know, so that's all. I'm just taking your best interest to heart!"

"I don't want you to do SHIT for me. There is no reason for you to even worry about me. Look I got to go." And with that he hung up. He felt that the fights would be getting worse and worse, and hopefully she would break up with him soon, or he would have to. He knew that if she continued to irritate him he would eventually either do something stupid to get rid of her, or drop her on her ass. He found himself pacing the room, and then looking outside at the nightlife again. He decided to do something he thought he would never do. He trotted over to his closet and pulled out a dark blue pair of denim jeans, and a nice dark green collard shirt. He smiled at the outfit and reached down into his closet for his black and green converse and decided to get dressed. He grabbed his cell phone. _Time to see if I can get a certain red head to join me on a night out on the town._ He dialed the number and waited for a response. Before long he received an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kurama. Long time no hear from college boy. What you doing tonight?"

"Yusuke." Kurama chuckled. "Yes, it has been a long time. I am finishing up a paper. What about yourself?"

"I am actually thinking about hitting the night and seeing what the hell I can do outside of this apartment and I was wondering if you would join me."

"I would rather enjoy that Yusuke. Should I meet you somewhere or shall one of us go to the others house?"

"How about I'll be at your place in five and we can figure out if we are going to walk or drive to wherever we decide to go."

"Sounds perfect. Well then, I'm going to finish off this paper, so that I can be ready when you get here. Is it formal or casual dress?"

"Um…I mean I've got on a collard shirt, so whatever you want to wear is fine." Yusuke stood up and walked into the bathroom. He ran his fingers through his hair and then used the gel to keep it in place. He smirked a bit, and then grabbed his wallet and keys. He found himself pacing while talking with Kurama and biting his bottom lip listening to his voice. He was unsure of how or why this would happen, but he felt butterflies in his stomach as well.

"Well then I shall probably wear the same. I will see you soon Yusuke, I'm going to go and get ready."

"Okay, bye red head." Kurama chuckled at hearing Yusuke's cute nicknames.

"Goodbye Yusuke. See you soon." And with that Kurama found himself smiling at the time of talking to him.

Yusuke bit his bottom lip again shyly before grabbing his blazer to go over his shirt and moved quickly out the door. He sprinted out to his car and opened the door, hopping in and smiling. He put the key in the ignition and then began to mess with his I-Pod, turning the song to exactly what he wanted to hear. Something that reminded him of his special red head. _Moon._ An amazing song that made him tingle with joy as he pulled up to Kurama's house. He got out of the car, and quickly trotted up the steps, which seemed like forever at Kurama's, and then up to the door. He only knocked once before his familiar red head, with those deep emerald green eyes, opened it up staring back into his chocolate brown ones. Yusuke swallowed hard and smiled at Kurama, not really sure if he should feel shy or try to brush the feelings off as normal.

"Hello Yusuke. Come in." Kurama allowed for Yusuke to step in. "Please take off your shoes at the door, it's a rather…habit I have still been used to."

"Oh that's fine. I sleep in my shoes sometimes just because." Yusuke kicked off his shoes that he had realized he had not tied at the house. He had a small blush creep across his face, but he felt that he could hide it from Kurama quickly. He finally stopped to get a good look at his favorite red head and felt himself pulled into a carefree bemuse. Kurama lead him to the couch before turning toward the kitchen.

"Would you like tea, coffee or water Yusuke?"

"Um…tea is good I guess…" Yusuke sat down, and felt the sheer softness of his couch and felt himself drift into fantasyland of all the wonderful events that could be played out on this couch with Kurama. He covered his face from embarrassment and found himself needing to grab a pillow for his lap. He had never had that feeling happen sitting in Kurama's house and he had been here many times before, but he recalled most of the times were with Keiko. He sighed from frustration, as he smelled tea in his nostrils. He looked up at Kurama who was handing him his glass, which he happily took, as he watched Kurama sit down next to him.

"So." Kurama took a sip of coffee. "Where in this town would you suggest going Yusuke? There are not many non-alcoholic places for young teenagers to hang out. And I, though in college, do not feel as if the college life is well suited for me. And I will definitely not be taking the infamous high school boy to any place that could get him into anymore trouble." Kurama chuckled. Yusuke blushed at that last statement, thinking of all the trouble he had caused them in the past, but he knew that it might have been a little more than that. He sipped on his tea and sighed. Yusuke knew that at some point he would have to talk to Kurama about the pain, and about some advice with Keiko, so he felt he would go with the latter instead.

"Hey Kurama…I kind of need to talk to you about some things…pretty um…you know…" Yusuke looked down at the ground, and could not bring himself to look at Kurama during the entire conversation.

"Important?" Kurama turned to look at Yusuke, placing his coffee on the coaster on top of the coffee table inches away from them. He looked at Yusuke, and found himself moving his hand to cup Yusuke's chin and have him look up. Yusuke found himself locked into the red head's immense gaze and could not find the words he wanted to say. He swallowed hard before quickly pulling away from Kurama, who in return to Yusuke's jerk, sat a bit in shock. He had never expected that reaction from Yusuke at all.

"Um…yeah…important. I have this problem…see…you know Keiko and I are together and all right?"

Kurama's heart sunk to his stomach. _I am not quite sure why, but the mention of her name is somewhat heartbreaking for me…and I believe it is because I…like Yusuke? Maybe this could potentially be something worth playing out to figure out these feelings._ He finally realized he had yet to answer Yusuke's question. He cleared his throat and regained his composure. "Yes Yusuke, I am aware."

"Can you help me break up with her?" Kurama was caught by surprise. That was not what he had expected from Yusuke and definitely not so bluntly. He chuckled and then thought about it. _Yusuke has never been one to beat around the bush._ He ran his fingers through his long red locks, before contemplating how to answer Yusuke's question.

"I am not quite sure I can actual "help" you break up with her Yusuke. Giving you advice maybe the best I can do, but you are so quick to the draw, that it might not do you much of anything to listen to me, because you will inevitably do what is second nature for you."

Yusuke twitched, slightly irritated. He had not expected such a mediocre answer from Kurama, and had hoped that he would have all the answers to help him leave Keiko. He found it hard to stay mad thought, staring into those deep emerald eyes only allowed Yusuke's mind to continue to wander through the many things that they could be together, but he knew that would not be what would happen. He found it hard to think straight before he finally opened his mouth to retort. "You can still give me the God damn advice Kurama. I could still use it."

"Calm down Yusuke. There is no need to get completely worked up over something as diminutive as this. I think, you should tell her the truth. Personally, how long have you wanted out of the relationship, why you want out…" Yusuke's heart sank with the out. He had no clear reason other than her irritation for why he wanted to be out. He just knew that love was not in his heart for her anymore. He glanced away from Kurama, looking to the floor again, and wondering how he would get to tell her and when he would ever find the right time for it. He knew that Keiko would never take it well, that no matter, how he might have worded it. He glanced up to notice Kurama moving his hand slightly in Yusuke's face. "Are you alright Yusuke?"

"Yeah…yeah I'm perfectly fine. No big deal." Yusuke gave a halfhearted laugh. "Let's just…not deal with that anymore. No reason for us to dwell on something…so unimportant right now."

"Well…it is important Yusuke, but if you feel better putting it aside for the time being, that we can do. So, where is it tonight, that you so wanted to go?" Kurama picked up his coffee and took another sip. He gazed into Yusuke's deep chocolate eyes and wanted to at least get this night started. He would have to go to get work done tomorrow, and a simple break with Yusuke could not hurt him.

"How about…we just take a walk in the nightlife, just to see what it's like you know? Never been in it before have you?"

"I tend to…stay more away from the nightlife, seeing is to how so many of my classmates, find getting arrested or being harassed by others as something fun and exciting." Kurama chuckled. "But a nice stroll along side you will be good."

"Awesome." Yusuke chuckled. "Let's get this done!" Yusuke quickly stood up and put his hand out to help Kurama get up. Kurama chuckled and placed his coffee done, and took Yusuke's hand. "You look very nice tonight by the way Kurama."

"And you as well Yusuke." Kurama smiled and took his hand standing up. He led Yusuke over to the doorway, where he grabbed his keys and a jacket, letting Yusuke out first. "Shall we drive or walk?"

"Um…let's just drive somewhere and figure out where we want to go and then we'll park my car somewhere, because your car is a hell of a lot nicer then mine, and I would rather something happen to my car over yours you know?"

Kurama chuckled. "Sure thing Yusuke." With that, they both quickly got into Yusuke's car. Yusuke handed Kurama his I-Pod, allowing him to pick whatever song he may have wanted, which did not take Kurama long to find music that intrigued him. He was never one for rather modern music, but the artist that Yusuke had, were not of mainstream radio, as their other carrot top friends was. Kurama wondered what he would be up to tonight, but then his mind fell on Yusuke's hand, that seemed to be tapping the steering wheel. He had let the music play on whatever song it had been on originally and Kurama had yet to pick one that he truly wanted to hear. He placed Yusuke's I-Pod back where it came from and allowed it to play to whatever it would next. He found Yusuke stopping soon, and turned to look at his surroundings. He realized that they were in the downtown area, surrounded by neon lights, and people. Kurama chuckled and watched as Yusuke parked his car, and then looked over at Kurama.

"You ready to start this…crazy idea of mine?" Yusuke chuckled as he unplugged his I-Pod and placed it into his pocket.

"As ready as I shall ever be Yusuke." Kurama chuckled, and nodded, as they both opened their doors and got out of the car. They started to just walk down the sidewalk, Yusuke admiring all the stores and people whom he never really knew existed, since this was definitely not in the norm for him. Kurama on the other hand, had experienced the nightlife before and was not fond of it, and could care less about futile shopping and the busy sidewalks and people. But he found Yusuke's reactions cute and childlike, for he was not used to doing…normal things after coming from the Makai. He was no longer a spirit detective, nor was he fighting on behalf of the rest of the Makai. Yusuke was getting used to living…a normal life, which was very hard for him to do. He could not go about his days fighting. He had to learn to function, human, something Yusuke would never truly be able to do, but he fought everyday with himself to be human.

Kurama looked down at the ground, only to find himself bumping into Yusuke who had stopped suddenly.

"Yusuke, you cannot make sudden stops without warning."

"Well maybe you should get your head out of the clouds and pay attention." Yusuke stuck out his tongue playfully at Kurama. Kurama found what Yusuke was looking up at.

"A bar Yusuke? Really? Does nothing else…catch your attention?" the last thing Kurama wanted to be doing was sitting at a bar, especially with Yusuke only being eighteen. He felt they should at least walk the nightlife more, or find something to shop for or even go back home. Anything but a putrid drunkard haven that caught his eye.

"Well…I guess nothing really jumps out at me…and I'm picking my comfort zone…" Yusuke didn't even think about Kurama in this idea. He looked back at him and sighed. "Well let's find SOMETHING to do. Walking around makes me tired, and cranky and I'm already ridiculously bored, and would rather not spend forever…standing around." Yusuke chuckled.

"How about…" Kurama looked at a nearby store. "Something for your unrelenting sweet tooth you always complain about?"

"What? I do not have a sweet tooth thank you!" Yusuke scrunched up his nose to protest as Kurama linked arms with him, and dragged him into the small candy shop on the corner. Without even hesitating Yusuke found himself emerged in the sweet smells and different candies. He was like a kid in a candy store, literally. He found that he could always buy a little here, a little there, but maybe he didn't need it. Maybe it would help that restless heart problem…maybe he would only make it worse. _Well hell, I'm one to take risk…why not have a few pieces of candy to help me out? If the worse happens so what?_ Yusuke picked a tiny bag of gummy bears up and looked back at Kurama who had picked up the exact same thing for Yusuke. Yusuke chuckled and smirked and Kurama did the same.

"The more the merrier Yusuke." Kurama waved him over as Yusuke brought the bag with him, Kurama taking it and placing it on the counter.

"No don't. I can pay for it by myself."

"We are not debating this Yusuke." Kurama handed the cashier the money and waited for the change. "I was buying since I suggested. It's candy. It is not like something that is ridiculously expensive Yusuke." Kurama smiled at him, and gave him the candy and nodded to the cashier as they headed out of the store. Yusuke popped open the bag and began to munch down on the sweet pieces.

"I don't know why I try to argue with you, I always lose." Yusuke clarified.

"Yes you do, because you should know by now, a fox never gets cornered."

"Yeah but I don't give up so this is a lose-lose situation." Yusuke stuck out his tongue again. Kurama watched as Yusuke walked ahead of him, beaming at all the lights and stores, that he never seemed to notice before, because everything at night, seemed so much different. Yusuke slowed down, and was walking beside Kurama, and decided he wanted to go back to Kurama's place. "Hey, can we head back to your place in a bit? I got something I want to talk to you about, and I don't want to do it outside…"

Kurama was taken aback. Yusuke generally was not one for secrecy. He tended to be loud spoken and told people no matter what, what was exactly on his mind. But hearing Yusuke talk in a whispered tone, tipped Kurama off, that this would not be a warm talk, as they usually would have.

"Yes Yusuke, of course. Do you want to head back now?" Kurama stopped and looked at him.

"I…I kind of do, but I don't…" Yusuke sighed. "I've never been completely indecisive before, but today feels like one of those days Kurama…"

"I feel if you don't know, maybe now is certainly not the best time to have that conversation, if you are not certain that you want to tell me exactly what it is."

"No. No. I know I want to tell you, it's more of how and some questions and things like that you know?"

"Well…would writing them down for me suffice? And then I could call you with possible answers?" Kurama noticed that he and Yusuke had started walking again, towards a bar. "Yusuke, no bars. You aren't old enough."

"Yeah, but…" Yusuke grumbled. "I don't see what the big deal is anyway…"

Kurama chuckled at him. "Impatience will bring you nothing but pain Yusuke. Just wait it out for a little while, soon you will be able to go into the bar and have exactly what you want."

"Sure, whatever." Yusuke muttered and then started to head back towards the car, pulling the candy that he had shoved into his pocket, out to munch on. He looked up at Kurama and then felt a small pain in his chest. He brushed it aside, knowing that it would not come as severe as it had earlier. Before long they reached the car, Yusuke letting Kurama drive. He played with his I-Pod in hopes to finding a decent slower song then they were used to. He found the perfect one, and left it alone. The car ride to the house would be a long and silent one. Yusuke's mind wandered through all the possible thoughts he could tell Kurama and when. _I mean I could tell him now, or maybe I shouldn't…maybe I should just…I don't know, wait it out. But I can't keep waiting if it keeps getting worse. He should know. I should tell him…I'll tell him the moment we enter the house._ He sighed and waited until they reached Kurama's and they both jumped out of the car, walking up to the doorstep. Kurama smile and unlocked it letting Yusuke in.

"Okay…so now that we are here I want to talk to you." Yusuke immediately started and made his way to the couch, as Kurama closed the door, and followed behind him.

"You don't have to rush into things Yusuke."

"I'm not rushing, I just…got to get this off my chest, now or I'm never going to do it." Yusuke sighed and plopped down on the couch, looking at Kurama who took a seat in the recliner next to him.

"Well, whenever you are ready go ahead."

"I…" Yusuke started. He sighed, closing his eyes and inhaled for a moment, letting the thoughts not overtake him, so he could be understood and he could make it easier for Kurama to not have to worry about him panicking or hyperventilating. He opened his eyes and looked into Kurama's deep emerald orbs. "I...lately have been having these problems…these chest problems…and with each one, the next one comes in more and more severe. I used to think it may have been gas, or maybe even a heart attack but none of them are that bad, and I'm not going numb on one side or anything, it's just…ridiculously painful."

"And exactly when did this start?"

"I don't know…it's been a while…like a long while."

"Yusuke, why didn't you say something when this first started? A heart complication is nothing to be taken lightly, no matter whether you are half demon or not."

"Yeah I know…I just thought they would go away, but they aren't…"

"Is it exactly over your heart?"

"Yeah…" Yusuke touched where the pain was currently. "Actually it's happening right now…"

"What?" Kurama quickly sat up in his chair, and rushed to Yusuke. "Lie down."

Without really a second thought, Yusuke lay down and felt the pain grow. He sat up a bit, his breathing growing harder. He shook his head to let Kurama know that it was more painful lying down when it wasn't that severe to begin with. Without giving Yusuke a warning, Kurama began to undo his shirt, to see if he could place his ear to Yusuke's chest. He did, only to hear that Yusuke's heart was racing. He looked up to see Yusuke trying to breathe slower, and it was working some, but not enough to slow down his heart.

"Relax Yusuke…"

"I…I…trying…kind…of…hard…with…you…touching…my…chest…" Kurama looked down to realize he had been moving his hand back and forth along Yusuke's chest, as a way to soothe him. Even for a slight of a moment as it was, he had lost his composure and a small amount of red crept across his face. He removed his hand to let Yusuke's breathing come to normal and he listened extremely carefully, noting that Yusuke's heart rate slowed tremendously. Kurama watched him sit up on his elbows, his shirt open, as the lights seemed to dance off of Yusuke's chest and abs. Before he could realize it, he found himself moving closer and closer to Yusuke.

Yusuke's breath hitched as he closed his eyes, Kurama's lips barely touching his, before he found Kurama completely on top of him, feeling on his chest and running his fingers through his hair. They shared this deep passionate kiss for what felt like hours, before pulling away, looking directly into each other's eyes.

"I…guess…I have to …leave…Keiko…now huh?" Yusuke panted.

" I…suppose…this…is the benediction."


End file.
